Parallel Portal
by TigerQueen98
Summary: Up for adoption. Please PM me if interested.
1. Mysterious Portal

_**I correct some errors. **_

Chapter 1

Astro and Zoran were waiting at the Ministry of Science Doctor O'Shay who was in a meeting. Zoran was bored so she had an idea

"Astro, let's play hide and seek?"

"Zoran do not think a good idea play in the Ministry."

"Please, just a little."

"Okay, but only a little."

"Count to 100."

"Okay, 1 ... 2 ... 3 ..."

Zoran runs to take the elevator to go to the first floor. When she reached, rushed to try to open a door, for only it was locked, tried the second locked… tried all, but all were locked. Then she came to a much rusted door, was locked, but with the terrible state she opened with ease. Zoran entered and locked the door.

"98 ... 99 ... 100. Here I go! "

"Astro will never find me." she said to herself, walking backwards slightly, when he tripped over something falling behind "AHHHH!". Zoran fell into the hole behind her and fainted.

Zoran woke up after 2 minutes "Where am I?". Zoran stood up and walked forward a bit then the lights came on. Zoran was surprised to see a machine that looks like a portal. Zoran walked up to the portal to see when Astro arrived.

"Zoran?"

"Astro, as you find me?"

"X-ray vision. Come on, Dr. O'Shay should already be waiting for us and ... " Astro stopped when he saw the portal. "What is this?" Astro pointed to the portal.

"I do not know."

Astro walked closer to see "Hmm, seems a kind of portal." While Astro was seeing, Zoran see a big red button next to.

"Better to warn Dr. O'Shay and ..." Astro looks backwards to see Zoran ready to push the button "Zoran did not press that button!" Too late, Zoran pressed the button then a white light appeared in the middle of the portal that sucked all that was the front.

Astro was able to get away; more Zoran was being sucked into "Asstroo heeeeelp!"

"Zooorann!"

Zoran was holding to side, Astro managed to get close to her and tried to pull out, was almost, more a table that was being dragged hit in Astro falling with the Zoran.


	2. Another Dimension

**Another Dimension**

Astro, Cora Zane, Sluch, Widget and Trashcan, were on the surface to help remove all the junk (work hard). All trash will be placed in garbage truck which will be taken to the Central of Melting of Metro City.

As the surface is a very large area were divided into four zones, South Zone, East Zone, West Zone and North Zone. Zane, Sluch, Widget were helping in the South Zone, while Astro, Trashcan and Cora were helping in the North Zone.

"I can't bear this load." Cora said while carrying the bag full up the truck.

"There is heavy." Astro said.

"That's because you're a robot." Cora says. Astro laughed.

Trashcan arrived with his mouth full garbage. "RUFF! RUFF! "

"Thanks Trashcan." Astro thanked and Trashcan back for more.

Cora emptied the bag and stopped for breathing staring at his hands full of bubbles. "Bubbles? What will come now a pile of garbage?". Cora inadvertently placed his hand on the lever where all the trash that was in the truck fell on top of it. "AHHH!"

Astro helped Cora

"You okay?" Astro asked Cora.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Watch your words next time." Astro said, laughing.

"Very funny"

Trashcan reached barking loudly and repeatedly.

"What is boy? Did you find something?"Astro asked.

"RUFF! RUFF! RUFF! "

"What is the problem?" Cora said.

"Trashcan found something."

"RUFF! RUFF! RUFF! "Trashcan ran toward a mountain of trash. Astro and Cora followed behind him.

"Trashcan waits!" Astro screamed as she followed behind him.

After a few minutes, they arrived on the scene.

"So Trashcan, what is the proble ..." Astro began, but stopped to see that Trashcan was next to a girl disaccorded.

"Oh my god, she's dead?" Cora asked. Astro knelt beside the girl putting her head in her chest to hear any heartbeat. Astro shook his head sadly when they heard no.

"Poor kid, what will be happened to her?" Cora said.

"I do not know." Astro said, almost whispering.

Astro got up to join with Cora, when Trashcan begins to bark.

"RUFF! RUFF!

"What is boy?"

Astro heard a small moan coming from the girl.

"Hmmm ..."

Astro turned to girl. She was still with his eyes closed Astro put his head again in her chest. But Astro is not heard nothing. "How strange" Astro thought. "I still can't hear anything"

Astro took the girl in her lap.

"What will you do?" Cora said.

"I'll take her to the Ministry of Science," said Astro. "My father should know what to do."

Meanwhile in the South Zone, Zane, and Widget Sluch were helping in the cleanup. Zane was helping to carry the bag up to the truck, while Sluch widget and were collecting the garbage.

"Hey Widget! Look, I'm the Astro Boy! "Sluch played with a head of a robot that looked like a helmet.

"Finally you have found something for hide its head!" Widget said laughing.

"HEY!" Sluch pushed.

Widget pushed back. After a few seconds they stopped pushing.

Zane was carrying the bag until the truck when the Twins they called him. "ZANE!ZANE!

"What?" Zane said.

"It's the Astro!" Widget started.

"He's hurt!" Sluch ended.

"How "hurt"?" Zane asked in surprise. "Astro is helping in the North Zone"

"No, we find it around here" Sluch explained. "Come, let us show you."

Zane left of help for follow the twins. They reached the place a few meters where they are working. Zane was surprised to see a boy disaccorded on the floor, was even more surprised that boy looked very much like his friend Astro.

"It's him, right?" Widget started.

"Yeah, but ... it looks different."

"As "different"?" Sluch asked Zane.

"I do not know Sluch... I'm just finding it a little strange."Zane said.

"We can't let you!" Widget said.

"Course not" Zane thought for a moment then said. "Let's take it to Dr. Tenma"

With this, Zane took boy on his lap to take to Dr. Tenma.


End file.
